


Yuzuvier forever круглый год

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Calendar, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Scrapbooks, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, можно понять и простить или не смотреть ;), у автора кривые руки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Скрап-календарь с юзувьером.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Yuzuvier forever круглый год

**Author's Note:**

> В работе представлены превью страниц. Полноразмерные изображения можно посмотреть, нажав на конкретную страницу (откроется в новой вкладке) или [по ссылке в альбоме](https://ibb.co/album/Q8rMdV).
> 
> Автор работы, к сожалению, не очень пряморук, а что касается фотографирования, то откровеннно косорук. К тому же от всего перенесенного картон (3мм, между прочим!) слегка изогнулся, так что... В общем, поверьте автору на слово, что живьем это все выглядит немного лучше :')

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/CK0HwCw/01-jan.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5sM5JdJ/02-feb.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/F4RqnVf/03-mar.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Qjjw38g/04-apr.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/TYqqnPp/05-may.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/6rZCDHQ/06-jun.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/qD7K5xp/07-jul.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/VQFn3mD/08-aug.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Srvs8kQ/09-sep.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/V9q4QNn/10-oct.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/YkH42Tz/11-nov.jpg)   
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/GcXLpd1/12-dec.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: картон, акриловая краска "золото олимпийское", распечатанные фотографии, распечатанная сетка на кальке, паутинка, калька декоративная, еще какая-то декоративная блестящая бумага, наклейки, ручки гелевые.


End file.
